Power Rangers Glacier Freeze
A future Power Rangers Project. Characters Heroes Red - Tommy Oliver - Jason David Frank Blue - Jason Lee Scott - Auston St. John Green - Rocky DeSantos - Steve Cardenas Pink - Emily - Brittany Anne Pirtle Yellow - Kimberly Ann Hart - Amy Jo Johnson Orange - Mia Watanabe - Erika Fong Purple - Kevin - Najee De Tiege Black - Jayden Shiba - Alex Heartman White - Tori Hanson - Sally Martin Gold - Tyler Navarro - Brennan Mejia Silver - Kira Ford - Emma Lahana Bronze - Sir Ivan of Zandar - Davi Santos Navy - Zack Taylor - Walter Jones Gray - Riley Griffin - Michael Taber Brown - Aisha Campell- Karen Ashely Cherry - Cassie Chan - Patricia Ja Lee Absolute Zero - Carter Grayson - Sean Cw Johnson Titanium - Chase Randall - James Davis Villains Doctor Inferno - Voice of Bill Rogers Flare Mistress - Jackie Clarke Hot Heads Zords Tusk Crusher the Red Mastodon Glacier Zord - Formation: Legs, Torso, Head (Glacier Freeze Megazord).The Mastodon's head is used as a shield/Battering Ram. Fang Claw the Blue Saber-Toothed Tiger Glacier Zord - Formation: Left Arm (Glacier Freeze Megazord) Hurricane Stormer the Green Haast's Eagle Glacier Zord - Formation (Optional):Wings (Glacier Freeze Megazord). This allows the Megazord to fly. Slytherin the Pink Titanoboa Glacier Zord - Formation: Sword (Glacier Freeze Megazord. This is optional), Right Leg (Procoptodon Megazord) Speed Beak the Yellow Gastornis Glacier Zord - Formation: Right Arm (Glacier Freeze Megazord) Road Rage Hog the Orange Enteledon Glacier Zord - Formation: Left Leg (Procoptodon Megazord) Apollo the Purple Gigantopithicus Glacier Zord - Formation: Right Arm (NOTE: His right arm is taken off to form the Megazord's right arm) Andrew the Black Andrewsarchus Glacier Zord - Formation: Left Arm (Procoptodon Megazord) Hopper the White Procoptodon Glacier Zord - Formation: Torso, Head (Procoptodon Megazord) NOTE: She's similarly builted to Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, but with Boxing Gloves on her hands, a pouch for her Joey, and a kangaroo-like head. Thick SkinGold Indricotherium Glacier Zord - Formation: Indric Megazord Big Horn the Silver Elasmotherium Glacier Zord - Formation: Chariot (Glacier Freeze Gigazord), Thin Plate Megazord Mega Claw the Bronze Megatherium Glacier Zord - Formation: Great Beast Megazord Y-Horn the Navy Megacerops Glacier Zord Big Horn the Gray Megaloceros Glacier Zord Hammertail the Absolute Zero Glyptodon Glacier Zord Howling Wind Waker the Cherry Dire Wolf Glacier Zord Leon the Titanium Cave Lion Glacier Zord Megazords Glacier Freeze Megazord - Components: Red Mastodon Glacier Zord, Blue Saber-Toothed Tiger Glacier Zord, Yellow Gastornis Glacier Zord, Green Haast's Eagle Glacier Zord (Optional), Pink Titanoboa Glacier Zord (Optional) Procoptodon Megazord - Components: White Procoptodon Glacier Zord, Pink Titanoboa Glacier Zord. Orange Enteledon Glacier Zord, Purple Gigantopithicus, Black Andrewsarchus Glacier Zord Indric Beast Megazord - Components: Gold Indricotherium Glacier Zord Thin Plate Beast Megazord - Components: Silver Elasmotherium Glacier Zord Great Beast Megazord - Components: Bronze Megatherium Glacier Zord Blizzard Megazord - Components: Navy Megacerops Glacier Zord, Gray Megalocereos Glacier Zord, Brown Glyptodon Glacier Zord Subzero Megazord - Components: Cherry Diamond Wolf Glacier Zord, Absolute Zero Moa Glacier Zord Cavern King Megazord - Components: Titanium Cave Lion Glacier Zord Trivia All the Rangers' Zords are given nicknames. They are also living beings. Creatures before they became Zords Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Power Rangers Category:Saban